Dazzle
Dazzle, the Shadow Priest, is a ranged intelligence hero that excels at saving teammate, and in this gamemode, the carry status in dazzle is super alive. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Each young acolyte to the Dezun order must complete a series of rites before becoming a shadow priest. The final rite, the rite of shades, is a harrowing spiritual journey through the Nothl Realm, an unpredictable domain from which not all visitants return. Of those who do, some return mad. Others return with strange aptitudes. But all who go there are changed by their experiences. Driven by the need for enlightenment, Dazzle was the youngest of his tribe ever to request the sacred ritual. At first the order refused him, saying he was too young. But Dazzle was not to be dissuaded. Sensing something special in the headstrong young acolyte, the elders relented. Dazzle drank down the sacred potion and sat by the fire while the rest of his tribe danced through the night. In this ethereal dimension of the Nothl Realm, the properties of light and dark are inverted. Thus his brilliant healing light, beautiful to our eye, is actually a sinister kind of evil; and the darkest deeds are done in a dazzling glow. The elders' intuition was prophetic: Dazzle returned to his people as a Shadow Priest like none seen before, with the power to heal as well as to destroy. Now he uses his gift to fight his enemies and help his friends. Abilities Q: Poison Touch 80 mana || 27/24/21/18/18/18 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Releases a cone of poisonous magic that strikes multiple enemy units. Deals damage over time and slows the targets. Anytime the targets get attacked, the debuff duration is refreshed. Cast Range: 600/700/800/900/1000/1100 Cast Point: 0.3 Starting Radius: 200 Max Distance: 500 End Radius: 300 Number of Targets: 2/4/6/8/10/12 Damage per Second: 16/28/40/52/136/220 (Talent 61/73/85/97/181/265) Movement Speed Slow: 14%/16%/18%/20%/22%/24% Duration: 4/5/6/7/9/11 --- W: Shallow Grave 150 mana || 60/45/30/15/12.5/10 cooldown Ability: Target Unit (Aghanim's Scepter: Target Area) || Affects: Allied Heroes || Dispellable: No An ally blessed with Shallow Grave, no matter how close to death, cannot die while under its protection. Cast Range: 550/700/850/1000/1150/1450 Cast Point: 0.4 Radius: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 450) Duration: 5 --- E: Shadow Wave 90/100/110/120/170/220 mana || 12/10/8/6/6/6 cooldown (Talent 8/6/4/2/2/2) Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Allies/Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Sends out a bolt of power that arcs between allies, healing them while damaging any units standing nearby. Dazzle is always healed by Shadow Wave. Cast Range: 900 Damage Radius: 185 Bounce Distance: 475 Number of Bounces: 3/4/5/6/8/16 Heal and Damage: 80/100/120/140/310/480 (Talent 100/120/140/160/330/500) --- R: Weave 100 mana || 40 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Allied Heroes/Enemy Heroes || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No Applies a buff that increases the armor of allied heroes while decreasing the armor of enemy heroes in the target area over time. Cast Range: 2000 Radius: 575 Armor per Second: 0.75/1/1.25/2.75/3.75 (Talent 1.25/1.5/1.75/3.25/4.25) Duration: 24 Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source